Dressing up
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: As the girls went to the cashier, the man's red eyes glowed as he stared at them. April flinched and swiftly turned back to the man, who was cleaning up the mess they made. As they left the store, the window display of Dracula blinked, giving April another red flag, and she could tell that her other two friends were getting them too. "This night just got weird," Dina murmured.


TMNT © Nick

OCs © MPN

Erma © Outcast Comics on Tapastic/Tapas

RWBY © Rooster Teeth

(Captain) Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Peter Pan © Disney

Kumamon, Rilakkuma, Korillakuma don't belong not me

(Happy Halloween! We don't celebrate Halloween here, hope it's actually decent. And no, not a crossover story, just mentions of the different series. I posted this early because I won't be here on October 31. Yeah. Enjoy.)

"Hey, Miracle," April called.

Miracle rolled her eyes and turned to the redhead with a small fake smile, something that sold quickly. She leaned her back on her locker while she crossed her arms. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Dina? I haven't seen her all day," April stated.

Miracle scoffed, "Why would you? She felt like staying at home today."

"She doesn't stay at home for no reason, did something happen?"

" _She felt like pouring peppermint water into her eye_."

Miracle sighed as her best friend, Nicole, entered the picture. Her nose dug into Magnus Chase, as usual, as she walked over.

"Why?" April asked.

"It's Del, leave her be," Miracle stated, turning back at April and opening her locker, bringing out her black backpack and placing it on her front. "I'm going home wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" April replied with a smile.

"Hold on, I'll get my bag," Nicole stated, putting down her book and walking away. Miracle huffed out her nose with a frown in response.

9

"Hey, Di, we're home!" Miracle cried, throwing the door open. "Hope you didn't throw anymore peppermint water into your eye!" she added teasingly.

"What makes you think that I'd do it again?" Dina asked, walking out her bedroom, some of her choppy black hair covering her right eye.

"The fact that you have ADHD," Miracle replied smugly, a smile creeping up her lips.

"Haha," Dina deadpanned sarcastically. "Very funny. I'm laughing so hard. Plus I haven't been diagnosed yet. _Thank_ **you** for your assumption."

Miracle snorted softly with a small shrug. She threw her bag on a table beside a black recliner before slouching on it herself. Nicole involuntarily walked to her corner and threw her bag onto the floor and sat on the straw chair and placed the book on the wooden table, never taking her eyes off it.

"Hey, Dina, wanna go shopping later?" April asked, walking up to said girl.

"Shopping? **Bleh** ," Dina gagged, the thought alone making her cringe.

"Any reason why you're inviting the girl who despises shopping _shopping_?" Miracle asked, body language sloppy.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could... you know, buy some costumes for Halloween?" April said.

Dina's face lit up. "On second thought—"

"We don't celebrate Halloween," Nicole deadpanned from her corner.

"It doesn't hurt to try," April stated with a small shrug.

"It doesn't hurt to _not_ try, either," the Potterhead retorted.

"I'll go too," Miracle spoke, getting up. "It's not everyday you get to go Halloween shopping with friends."

"Hey, anyone seen Haven?" April asked.

"Probably with the turtles," Nicole said.

"You should probably go," Miracle suggested, "You need to get up and stretch those long legs of yours."

"But we walked all the way here!" Nicole whined.

"But we only walked one block after getting off the bus," April said.

"Leave it. No point in arguing with her, but you still gotta go, Nic," Miracle sighed stressfully.

" _ **Why?!**_ " Nicole half cried, half whined.

Miracle rolled her eyes. "You've read that book a million times _this_ week, you haven't been on patrol for _two_ weeks, you haven't been socializing in _three_ weeks, and you haven't seen the turtles in **a month** ," Miracle deadpanned, counting off.

" **But** _ **whhhhhhhyyyyyyy**_ **?!** "

Miracle's eye twitched. She wasn't happy before and she was more than annoyed now. Nicole always acted like a baby, and then insisted that she wasn't later. She was fudgin' 18 years old! How could she still hold onto this? Miracle didn't know and didn't care.

And that's how Miracle found herself forcing Nicole to the turtles' with the help of April and Dina.

"For cry not loud, Nic! Just go!" Miracle screamed angrily.

"But I don' wanna!" Nicole whined, causing Miracle to groan angrily.

"I don't know what's worse," April huffed, "her I-wanna-go-back-home-and-I-don't-care-what-you-say whine, or this."

"I don't care what's worse," Dina grunted, "What matters is that she gets to the lair." The three girls were suddenly over powered by Nicole. "Fudge gravity!" Dina exclaimed angrily, her voice echoing in the sewers.

9

"That took forever!" Dina groaned as she stretched.

"Yeah, Nicole was pretty stubborn," April added, climbing up the manhole.

"Deal with it," Miracle grunted, kicking the manhole back in place "Okay, where to?"

"This way," April said, walking around the corner, where a small holiday store was built.

Dina blinked in confusion. "Was it really this close or—"

"It's actually just because we spent most of the journey in the sewers," April replied.

"Let's just get this over with," Miracle said, opening the door, a cold rush of wind making her shiver. "Talk about sudden chill," she shuddered.

"Good morning ma'am, Happy Halloween!" the store clerk said, dressed in a witch-like outfit, "All Halloween _and_ cosplay goods are ninety percent off."

" _Worth it!_ "

Miracle turned her head to Dina's squeal, who was already going through a clothes rack.

9

"What do you girls think about this?" Dina asked, showing a knee low white short sleeve dress. "I'll wear my hair like this," Dina said, brushing her bangs to her front while only showing her left eye and putting the dress in front of her.

"You look like Erma," Miracle deadpanned, going through more clothes.

"But Irma's—" April started.

"Erma! E-R-M-A. A comic character! The daughter of the white lady!" Miracle explained loudly and slowly, not a good sign.

April shut her mouth and kept looking.

A silence fell in between the girls, making Miracle abnormally guilty. She looked through a few more before catching a glimpse at a pirate hook. An idea came to mind.

"Hey, Dina, is your eye still burning?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dina replied gloomily.

"Try this on," the nougat-haired girl said, shoving a set of clothes to Dina and pushing her into a changing room. A few minutes later, Dina came out with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Captain Hook!" She called in a sea scallawag accent.

"I don't see it," April murmured.

"That's because it's a pirate in general," Miracle said. She took out her phone and winked at Dina, "Say codfish!"

" _Codfish_!" Dina smiled.

 _She wore a long sleeve cream blouse with a frilly neck line under a red tube top that was hidden under a black corset, a wide black skirt to her lower thighs with vertical red stripes and black frills at the end, black granny boots with white rhinestones all over the heels, several rings on each hand, and black eyepatch over her mint-sore eye with her hair tied in a lazy ponytail. She had a hand on her hips and the other in a position ready for a fist pump._

A soft camera shudder made Miracle smile. Putting down her phone, she brought out another outfit for Dina to wear. "Still pirate themed, but I think that you'd look good in purple," she said.

 _Dina was dressed like a grown, more mature version of the Disney's pirate princess. She pointed a fake pirate sword with a gold handle at the camera and her hair in twin pigtail braids./She had a relaxed but threatening expression on her face with her hair down and held the sword close to her face, one hand gracing its way on the blade._

Miracle smiled as she went through the three photos of Dina, looking back at irrelevant memories that came to her head.

"Are you going to buy it?" April asked.

Dina twisted her lips and looked at the ceiling. "Nope," she said, looking dully at April. "Not into heavy trench coats or skirts at night." Her eyes widened. "Oh. My. God." She stealthed the sword and the ran over to a clothes rack. She grinned at the display. "Miracle, didn't you say you liked the anime RWBY ( **pronounced ruby** )?"

Miracle blinked, then blushed after realizing the question. "Yeah, why?" she asked, voice low.

"Try this one first," Dina said, handing Miracle a set of clothes.

April and Dina heard Miracle squeal, " **It's Ruby!** " after going into the changing room.

 _Miracle was dressed as Ruby Rose. She had a peace sign next to her eye while the other was on her hips and her hair was in a messy ponytail._

"If only you didn't dye your hair..." Dina smiled, shaking her head.

"Hey, the dye's coming off so what's the difference?" Miracle asked.

"It's still there," Dina deadpanned. "Oh, I it came with this." Dina handed a red handheld multi tool, but it only had one tool.

"Crescent Rose Junior, _real nice_ ," Miracle said sarcastically.

" _What do you girls think?_ "

Miracle gasped, "Get together you two!"

 _April wore a yellow trench coat to her thighs over a black dress of the same length, a brown leather belt armed with several fake blades and pockets, black biker boots, huge yellow ring earrings, and a black pirate hat with white edges and a skull over a crossed bones printed on it. Dina had her arm around over April's shoulders, who had her hair in a high ponytail, and pointed her fake sword to the camera with a huge grin on her face while April rested her fake sword, which had a silver handle, on her shoulder with a more dangerous look on her face._

"You two are sooooo precious!" Miracle squealed, looking at the picture.

"If only they had a pink pirate suit here," Dina said, shaking her head.

"Hey, this looks kinda cool," April said, walking over to the RWBY cosplay costumes.

"Hey, I like this one...ish," Dina said, holding another cosplay.

"Can you try them on?" Miracle asked quickly.

April shrugged, "Why not?"

 _April was dressed as Yang with her hair down while Dina was dressed as Pyhrra Nikos with her hair in a ponytail, some of it falling on the sides. Miracle held her monopod while taking a picture of the three._

"Maybe next time I'll dye my hair tips pink," Miracle thought out loud.

" _Next time_?" April asked unsurely.

"Life's too short not to try everything, plus I can't forcibly wash the dye off, I'll be bald in a week's time. Maybe less!" Miracle replied.

"I'm still not sure what to buy," Dina said, taking off the bronze circlet on her head.

"Well, even though Ruby is great and all, I actually want to buy something else," Miracle said, putting away her things.

"Hey, check this out!" The two girls looked at April, who loosely wore a black mohawk wig over Yang's bright blond hair. The three giggled and Miracle took another picture. April took off both wigs as the laughter died down. "I'll be taking this," she said, holding up the mohawk.

"That alone?" Dina asked.

"Yep. I'll just wear it with my winter coat, nothing _too_ fancy," April said.

"I'm actually thinking of just going in my pink hoodie and a pink mask," Miracle said, pointing to her eyes as the last word. "I just wanted to try out some costumes here. Maybe my a thing for two for the next anime convention."

"But you've never been to one before," Dina said.

"Life's too short~" Miracle said in a sing song voice.

Dina rolled her eyes with a small huff.

"How 'bout you, Di, whatcha gonna buy?" April asked.

Dina twisted her lips then smirked, she grabbed the white dress from earlier and waved it at her friends.

"Couldn't you just buy a white dress from the mall?" Miracle asked, "That way you _might_ be able to wear it to parties. Plus Haven may not be too paranoid about ghosts when she finds it in the laundry."

Dina stared at the dress then back at her friends. She shrugged and threw the dress behind her, "Eh, why not?"

The three girls giggled.

Moments like these are those that the three cherished the most. The moments when they forgot about their troubles completely, the moments when they could let go and just go with the flow. As if they were a kids. As if they had a family to go back to. As if nothing bad had happened. As if... as if they would never have to regret anything in their lives, as if it would never end.

The joyful atmosphere decreased to an awkward silence. The three seconds of awkwardness that Miracle could only enjoy with a few people.

"So...what now?" April asked

"Well," Miracle started, "this _is_ a fairly big store," she shrugged.

Dina and April had the same ideas in there heads, and things got weird.

 _April as Roman Torchwick with her hair in a ponytail and some bangs covering her eye. She tipped her hat with a small pout._

 _Dina wearing a black bowl shaped hat with two black bear ears with white insides, two gigantic google eyes, a large muzzle, and bright red cheeks, a black Lolita dress with white polka dots and a bright red bow around the waist, bright red leggings, and black biker boots. She jumped with her fists in the air and her hair in a ponytail./ She took of her hat and had her hair in a ponytail using a white bow with some of it covering her eye, and a cute expression on her face._

 _Miracle wearing a Rilakkuma onesie. She had the hood on with her hand on the side of her hips and the other was by her eye in a peace sign._

 _April was wearing a cream bowl shaped hat with cream bear ears that had pink insides, dark brown dot eyes, and a white muzzle, a cream off shoulder short sleeve with straps and a pink hill printed at the bottom of the shirt, brown jeans, and cream flats. She had her hair down and had her hands on her hips._

 _The three girls were standing side by side and Miracle took the picture using her monopod._

The three girls laughed at all their pictures, each one funnier and/or wackier than the last. Eventually, they realized the mess they made.

"Oh..." Dina blinked.

"We should probably clean all that up," Miracle said.

" _Don't worry about it ma'am._ " The three girls jumped as the sound of the voice. They turned and saw a muscular man with yellow gold hair and red eyes in uniform. " _We'll clean it up._ "

"Oh, uh, sure," Miracle choked, still shocked from the incident, "but please, let us help."

"No no, I've been trained to do this, please, just pay for your items and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Um...o-okay?" Miracle said unsurely. "C'mon, girls," she called, leading the girls to the counter.

As the girls went to the cashier, the man's eyes glowed as he stared at them. April flinched and swiftly turned back to the man, who was cleaning up the mess they made.

As they left the store, the window display of Dracula blinked, giving April another red flag, and she could tell that her other two friends were getting them too.

Dina gulped as silent as she could, but because of her sudden paranoia, she jumped into Miracle's arms as the sound of a trash can tipping over. The three girls were shaking uncontrollably as they stared at the small dump at the end of the alleyway, eventually calming down at the sight of a black street cat with glowing yellow eyes.

Miracle huffed as she put Dina down. She walked over to the cat and stroked its head, making it purr.

"It's just China," Miracle breathed, relief washing over the three girls.

"We should probably give her back to Shini," April said.

"Agree," Dina and Miracle chorused.

"And the sooner we get home the better," Miracle said, a hint of fear in her voice.

She picked up the cat, China, and walked over to her friends. As April and Miracle walked ahead of Dina, she shivered.

"This night just got weird," Dina murmured.


End file.
